Weizmann
Weizmann is a Policeman working for the Capital's Ministry of Police. One in a long line of prestiges family line the Weizmann Family being the youngest brother. He is transporting a Suckling from an airport in the Eastern Frontier. He is part of the Skybus Group who crash lands in The "Playground" area. Makes his appearance in Fortress of the Elder God. Appearance Described as a younger man wearing the uniform of a police officer from the Capital. The younger one had a metal cylinder strapped to his back, and a gold badge glittered on the chest of his leather coat. He suffered some bruising to his right shoulder when the skybus crashes, but he had nothing more than a damp cloth to put on it for the pain. Eyes squinting angrily he meets the mobster Jan head on when confronted by him. He twisted his lips as if to say, "Is this guy against me, too?" when Bierce weighs in on the situation in an intimidated expression. The metal cylinder strapped to his back once taken into his hand is actually six thick barrels, each seemingly twenty millimeters in diameter, surrounded the center barrel of what appeared to be a .50 caliber gun. The ammo belt ran back into the cylinder on his back, which looked to hold an incredible fifty thousand rounds. The load that looked awkward on such a delicate man turned out to be a magazine. A Motor Gun. As the fusillade of explosive rounds made contact with the bodies of the great birds, the bullets created preposterously large holes, tearing them into pieces that plummeted into the river. The water was stained red. Something resembling self-confidence seemed to emanate from the young transport officer. When he accepts the power of the elder God, his eyes blaze red and a pair of fangs poked menacingly from his bright red lips Personality Weizmann is from a proud family line. All have become very successful high ranking lawmen of great power. Apparently he is thought of as the screw up according to him amounting as nothing but a lowly transport officer. Though it seems he has up to the point of this flight kept it together and focused on building a career for himself with out fail having a spotless record. He seems dedicated, loyal, hardworking, strong willed, and highly competent in his position and in combat easily beating out Jan to his dismay. But the talk it seems has slowly eaten away at him and the fact his family has long since abandoned him many years ago. Loosing their support has taken a big toll on him but he has pressed on regardless. Seeing the weakness he has for the pain suffered from his abandonment the Elder seems to have set him up to take the flight as well where he would surely influence him, or he may have already done so before the events of the story like Toto. Biography He is tasked with the important duty of transporting the Suckling to the Capital where people are waiting to experiment on him. This upon completion would seem to further elevate him in his profession putting him on the road to better positions. He boards the flight along with the Sheriff getting into a confrontation with Jan. He like the other feel the sudden insane fear that hits the group which causes the pilot to die from a heart attack, unable to determain its origin. Bierce quickly assesses the culprit but nothing can be done with out any proof. Protective of his cargo more for his purposes than to his duty he takes it personal when ever anyone dares to relieve him of his duty on the trip. When D arrives he is elated like the others to follow him when he shows up. He challenges D at one point to no avail when he tires of taking orders and not looked upon and respected in his position of law. While on the trip to the Living Fortress and the group is attacked he like D and Bierce feign inability to defend the group in order to give Jan his time to shine. After reaching the Fortress he continues to watch over the suckling and the group guarding from attacks. When the suckling suddenly disappears, he is forced to reexamine his life due to this latest failure. He sees he will be disgraced and casted out to the Frontier like all officials do in a scandal and seeks comfort in the arms of Maria Paying the woman after some heated negotiation the pair wake up to the voice of the Elder which wakes the whole group who find him all over Maria after the deed. Shamed beyond belief having not held up his position as lawman and now looked down upon by the group this pushes him to the edge seemingly where the elder takes advantage finally turning him to his side. With his new power he takes Maria, Mrs. Stow, and Toto possibly as a sacrifice to the Elder. This never comes to fruition though. He is killed when the Second unnamed assassin of The Sacred Ancestor's Army attacks. About to be done in he is instead destroyed by the tentacle of the Elder. Powers and Abilities Power of God- He gains the power of the Elder God enhancing all his physical abilities to Chosen One Powers level of ability. Equipment Motor Gun- A weapon Weizmann keeps strapped to his back when not drawing it. He later keeps it at the ready on his hip when not holding it. The metal cylinder strapped to his back once taken into his hand is actually six thick barrels, each seemingly twenty millimeters in diameter, surrounded the center barrel of what appeared to be a .50 caliber gun. The ammo belt ran back into the cylinder on his back, which looked to hold an incredible fifty thousand rounds. The load that looked awkward on such a delicate man turned out to be a magazine. A Motor Gun. As the fusillade of explosive rounds made contact with the bodies of the great birds, the bullets created preposterously large holes, tearing them into pieces that plummeted into the river. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Policeman